


Mother of the Brood (Alternate/Aged Up)

by FCTSyndrome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Modification, Breeding, Conditioning, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Gift Fic, Goblins, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex for Favors, Species Swap, Stockholm Syndrome, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, Underage Rape/Non-con, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FCTSyndrome/pseuds/FCTSyndrome
Summary: House Elves are an endangered species though no one talks about it, there are only a fraction as many as there were because their masters' magic grows weaker with every generation and they can rarely support a House Elf throughout the pregnancy and birthing process anymore.When Kreacher hears of the prophecy while waiting upon a Death Eater meeting and hearing that the Dark Lords equal would soon be born (and having felt the Dark Lords magical power himself) he decided that this equal would be the one who would help to save his race.
Relationships: Dobby/Harry Potter, Goblins/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Winky, Kreacher/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Mother of the Brood (Alternate/Aged Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sota115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sota115/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mother of the Brood (Original)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600326) by [FCTSyndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FCTSyndrome/pseuds/FCTSyndrome). 



**Mother of the Brood**

**(Aged Up Version)**

**FCTSyndrome**

**Authors Note:** The original was a late birthday gift for Sota115! Yes, this amazingly depraved fanfiction was inspired by, written for, and completely the fault of this amazing woman. You can either thank or blame her. But not really. Seriously, only good things yeah? You're not being forced to read this. That being said, read at your own risk! And yes, this is was initially posted Anonymously because sometimes people suck and I didn't want to deal with the harassment. I finally decided that I just don't care.

Please note, this is the aged up version in which Harry is nine. I have tried not to make the young age very prevalent but, needs a must. As it is, this story is the slightly aged up version of the original in which Harry is nine years old and almost everything else is the same bar a few scenes being moved around in order to accommodate for the age difference but still fit within the timeline. Feel free to read either, or neither. As long as you are happy with your choices. See the bottom of the story for the main basis of the story request and how this differs from it.

**Special Announcement:** I have decided to switch my facebook page into a facebook profile for ease of use so that I will actually be able to use it and interact! Come friend me on facebook at Ashton Mason (My pseudonym), or at facebook dot com .5686

**Warnings:** Warnings listed are NOT in order of their appearance in this fic! Incomplete warning list? This is... Really messed up. Underage (he's only 9 at the start so...), rape, dub-con, non-con, Stockholm Syndrome?, Conditioning?, I really don't know what to say here. I'll add more. Goblin sex, Goblin rape, giving someone away as a sexual favor, forced pregnancy, What even is this?, House Elf AU, Incest, Rape play, Who's the real bad guy here?, Body mutation, semi-species change, Mpreg, OOC, Bad Dumbledore implied, Dursley abuse implied, Magic gives her permission for all of this, being drugged, Magic ships it, Magic wants babies, time skips, I'm not that great at tags so if you can think of others I'll add it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter nor the original premise that started this monstrosity. My muse merely took the ideas and ran with them. I do however claim the House Elf Culture, and the idea of Training Doe's and such, I put a lot of thought into it darn it, it's mine!

**Summary:** House Elves are an endangered species though no one talks about it, there are only a fraction as many as there were because their masters' magic grows weaker with every generation and they can rarely support a House Elf throughout the pregnancy and birthing process anymore.

When Kreacher hears of the prophecy while waiting upon a Death Eater meeting and hearing that the Dark Lords equal would soon be born (and having felt the Dark Lords magical power himself) he decided that this equal would be the one who would help to save his race.

* * *

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches-"_

These words echoed in Kreacher's head once again as he shifted further into the shadows of the study in which his Master Regulus was attending a meeting with the Dark Lord.

Kreacher knew that these words were not for his ears, that they would spell not just his own death but his Master Regulus' as well should the Snake Lord learn that he knew.

So there was to be a wizard or witch to be born who would be as powerful as the Dark Lord? As a child or as an adult? Who is it that the child would be born to?

Gazing at the Dark Lord as he thought over the Prophecy that he had overheard, Kreacher could not help once again being amazed at the power that surrounded the Dark Lord like a heavy cloud of fog, rolling off of him in cloying waves and soaking into anything with even a shred of magic as though it were the first breath of air to a drowning man.

To see so much power in a magical being was... Exhilarating. Especially since he had felt the magic slowly seeping from the Noble bloodlines with each generation. When he could feel his own people dying because of it.

Not many of the magical beings knew, or even cared that the House Elves were dying off.

Kreacher didn't think that the wizards would even notice until their manors, schools, and businesses were no longer clean and dinner was no longer awaiting them.

As it stood now, only one in every seven pregnant Elfs made it alive through their pregnancies, fewer still with a living child to show for it...

If this equal that the Prophecy warned about was as strong as the Dark Lord was... If somehow this equal was sympathetic towards their plight, his people may just have a chance to be saved after all...

Making up his mind Kreacher silently left the study, as unnoticed in leaving as he had been in presence, making his way to the manors kitchens where he could feel the Malfoy families head elf. Kreacher, still being bonded to Lady Narcissa despite her marriage to Lord Lucius, had had multiple encounters with this elf before, as such he was certain that this elf would be pivotal in his plan.

How one so odd could remain so strong in magic was beyond Kreacher, at times it seemed that Dobby was truly insane, barely being spared a stillbirth, and yet having been present for some of the other Elfs magical demonstrations Kreacher knew that to be far from the truth. If only the overzealous elf would act like it...

* * *

**9 Months Later**

As Kreacher was dusting the main parlor of the House his mind was, once again, preoccupied with who the _one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_ was, as it often was since that fateful day.

Looking at the Black family tapestry which hung on the wall beside him Kreacher sighed as his gaze locked in on the only two names there with the power to affect him so. His Master Regulus was dead, dead by his own hands bound by his Masters' order, his beloved Mistress passing soon after of a broken heart.

Kreacher could feel his magic growing weaker.

As it stood only three members of the Black family were keeping him anchored, none of which were providing him with a direct flow of magic, indeed Kreacher had taken to spending much of his free time at the Malfoy Manor if only to absorb a small bit more magic from Narcissa.

As much as he loathed him Kreacher had come to wish that the new Black Lord would step up and take his place if only to preserve the magic that was slowly leaching away from the house. Magic that would more than likely never return.

Kreacher threw a frustrated glance towards his new Lords now burnt spot on the tapestry only to freeze in shock as he saw a new link in the chain.

A Godfather bond? A very strong Godfather bond, combined with the child's relatively direct connection to the Black Family, resulting in a magical adoption.

_**Harrison James Potter** _

_**July 31st, 1980 -?** _

Ah, so the child was born a few short days ago hmm? How interesting.

_'-Born as the seventh month dies-'_

* * *

**Nine Years Later:**

Kreacher and Dobby waited in the shadows of a hedge that decorated one of the many cloned houses that were the neighborhood of Private Drive in Surrey.

For the last nine years, they had been periodically checking the strength of the wards that Dumbledore had placed around the Dursley residence.

Blood wards, borderline dark magic which fed not only upon a blood relation but also upon the emotions connected to the relationship. The same wards which had been deteriorating steadily since they were first erected.

Earlier today the Dursley family had left on a trip, they would be gone for the next week, as such the wards were currently in stasis and it was the perfect time for the Elves to collect the boy. Their magic was just different enough from a wizard that they were able to slip in undetected.

Looking around Dobby took note of a long list of chores left on the entry table, noting that even his own Masters did not force him to do a great many of these things.

Feeling Kreacher's magic pulse throughout the home Dobby watched as he opened the cupboard door below the stairs, the soft glow of the streetlights shining in on the scared and trembling form of their little Wizard.

As a fearful tear fell from the boy's eyes Dobby quickly snapped his fingers, freezing the boy in place before he could scream or try to run. Walking forward Dobby picked the small boy up and, nodding towards Kreacher who would stay and ensure that their magical residue would not linger within the house once they were gone he popped the boy into the room that they had prepared for him.

Looking at the still-frozen form Dobby sighed before grabbing a small vial of the potion that Kreacher had obtained for them to use on Harry and snapped his fingers to spell it directly into the boys' system.

The boy truly was a small thing, standing half a foot shorter than Dobby himself, his limbs thin and delicate, eyes wide and a beautiful shade of emerald green, shining brighter than the jewel itself with the tears that swam in his eyes.

It was a shame to take one so young by wizarding standards. At five years old a House elf was fully grown and ready for a full mateship bond, at the age of two a house elf began their own training, and close to the age of four the elves would mature and begin to mate, comparatively witches and wizards did not begin to mature until their teen years. Harry was still early in his ninth year, obviously succeeding quickly with his housekeeping training and such, but Kreacher was right. With each day their magic grew weaker, more and more of their people dying. They needed to mate this boy, to join his magic with their people. If they did not... Their species may never recover from it.

With Mother Magics blessings the boy would understand and accept his role someday...

Noting the slight haze that had taken over the child's sight Dobby clicked his fingers, releasing him from the petrification spell, watching in slight disappointment as the child scrambled backward across the bed until his back hit the wall. Perhaps this child would understand the House Elf plight more than they had originally thought...

* * *

Harry stared at the stranger in front of him in fear, what had just happened? One second he was getting ready to sleep without fear of a late-night beating when he had heard soft footsteps and then the two men had entered his cupboard, had done something to make it so that he couldn't move, had brought him here in a split second and done something that made his head feel funny and his body heavy. If Uncle Vernon were to see or even hear about any of this he would most certainly kill Harry!

The strange man looked at him, a glint of something... Odd in his eyes causing Harry's fear to grow stronger. What did they want with him? Why was he here?

Okay, breathe Harry. Uncle Vernon was always so much worse when Harry was scared and did things without thinking.

What was the worst that could happen really? Harry didn't really know. He had not experienced much in his life, mostly pain and sadness. So... What more could these weird men do to him? He could handle being hurt, could handle them yelling at him. So he shouldn't be so afraid right?

"I am Dobby," The man said simply as he took a seat on the bed across from where Harry was huddled, still pressed against the bed's headboard. "The other elf you saw was Kreacher. You should not be afraid of Dobby and Kreacher. Harry Potter is not in trouble. Quite the opposite actually," Here Dobby trailed off and then smiled slightly at Harry.

"Harry Potter is very important you see. Now, Dobby needs for you to stay calm and to listen," Dobby said looking Harry in the eyes as he reached forward and touched Harry's foot. Why couldn't he move away? It was as though his body were too weak to move. Was it from the thing that made him so dizzy or was it from all of the extra chores he had been forced to do today?

"Dobby has given you medicine to help you be calm, it should help." Dobby continued as he took a deep breath before looking at Harry with yet another odd expression and saying, "Can you be a good boy and listen to everything that I say?" Harry gasped lightly as a tingle ran through him, like a lightning bolt shooting through his entire body and making him want to do anything to hear those words again. Had he ever been called a good boy before? Or good at all? Every day he would hear praises lavished upon Dudley and try desperately to earn one for himself. Why would Dobby call him a good boy? Why did he like it so much? Breathless and confused Harry could only nod at Dobby who smiled before continuing.

"Dobby, and Kreacher, are House Elves. House elves are a special creature but there are not many anymore because there is not a lot of magic left. You though, have a lot of magic and can help us. Harry Potter is the only one who can help us. Dobby is afraid that Harry Potter does not have a choice in this."

"Wh-what do you want me for? I'm not magical. Magic isn't real! Uncle Vernon says so! And I'm not special, I'm a good for nothing freak."

"Harry is not a freak," Dobby said decisively as he moved closer placing his hand onto Harry's shoulder. "Harry is a good boy. Harry will do this because Mother Magic gifted you with lots of magic. Magic which can save the House Elves."

"How... How can I help save you? I don't understand. I want to go home!" Harry was so confused. What did they want with him? And if Harry was a freak then how could Dobby call him a good boy? Harry wanted to be a good boy! He wanted for Dobby to keep calling him that and to be nice to him! Harry liked that Dobby was being nice and not yelling but he didn't like that everything was spinning and that he didn't know what was happening. Was this some sort of odd dream? Had he gone barmy?

"Well, you can make a baby," Dobby said simply, eyes locked on Harry's stomach before looking back up at him. "You can help us to make a baby, and we can give you lots of babies... Making a baby can sometimes hurt or be uncomfortable... But usually, it feels really good. And you're a good boy Harry, you can handle it. I know you can."

"Make a baby!?" Harry asked quickly as his mind flashed to the warnings that he had overheard Uncle Vernon giving Dudley about letting people touch him. Could Dobby be one of those... Pervarts? Pervets? Pervert? The people that want to hurt you? But Dobby seemed so nice! Dobby had called him a good boy and treated him nicer in the last few minutes than Uncle Vernon ever had! He couldn't be one of those bad men, right? But... Uncle Vernon hurt him all the time. Maybe Uncle Vernon had been lying about the 'bad men' to Dudley? Harry was so confused!

"I don't want to help you make a baby!" Harry said firmly as he tried to glare at Dobby like Uncle Vernon usually glared at him. Harry was scared. He wanted to go now. "I won't help you, take me home Mr. Dobby!"

Dobby looked at him closely for a few minutes before shaking his head sadly and beginning to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Dobby is sorry but he cannot. Dobby and Kreacher must save the House Elves and Harry Potter will help. Tomorrow we will try to make a baby whether you want to or not. Dobby apologizes but... It must be done."

With that Dobby walked through the door, the clock of the lock echoing around the room as Harry sobbed in fear and confusion.

" _It's just a bad dream, you need to wake up. Wake up, Harry. Wake up!"_

* * *

Harry jolted as he heard the lock unbolt, quickly scrambling up and into the far corner of the room as the two strange men, no, as the two House Elves came in.

As he watched them the larger, grumpy looking one held up a small glass tube full of some strange red liquid, telling him to drink it.

Shaking his head no Harry clamped one hand over his mouth tightly, blinking tears of fear out of his eyes.

With a grumble, the grumpy looking elf, Kreacher, snapped his fingers and Harry could feel a cool pool in his stomach as though he had just swallowed a cube of ice.

As the smaller of the two, Dobby, shut the door locking it from the inside, Harry could feel himself grow weaker, shaking his head again in denial he whimpered as his head spun.

What did they do to him?

"Here Dobby," Kreacher grunted, holding out a sickly green colored tube towards Dobby who stared at him in confusion. "I'm taking one too, it'll put us on our Rut for a bit. Can't be chickening out. We have to do this. We'll make it up to the boy later."

What? What on Earth was going on? Put them on a Rut? How were they planning on making him make a baby? Were they going to make him do that thing that Uncle Vernon sometimes did to Aunt Petunia? What was it called? Fucking?

Or would it be Breeding like Aunt Marge made her dogs do? Aunt Marge mentioned her dogs being on their Ruts sometimes, and that they would breed the Bitches to make pups.

...Is that what Harry was going to become here? He didn't want that.

Well, Aunt Petunia seemed to like it well enough, she would always say yes and ask Uncle Vernon for more but... Harry didn't want that and he wasn't a girl!

With a sigh, Dobby nodded and the two quickly swallowed the liquid inside of their tubes, setting the tubes down on the table before they started to pull off their clothing.

Harry wanted to run but he couldn't make his body listen to him, he could barely stay standing as he watched something leave the elves eyes, leaving only the odd looks that he had seen in his uncles gaze and the eyes of the studs that Aunt Marge would sometimes bring along so she wouldn't miss out on taking advantage of their Rut.

As their clothing fell Harry couldn't help but to allow his gaze to drop to their private areas, the image of Uncle Vernon connected to Aunt Petunia stuck in his mind's eye as he prayed that they wouldn't be as large as he was. They may be bigger than him but they weren't nearly as large as Uncle Vernon so surely that part would be smaller too right?

As his gaze fell upon their private areas Harry was sorely disappointed. Compared to Uncle Vernon they were large, compared to their body size they were _massive_. Each of their members nearly as long as their thighs, hanging down near their knees, Dobby's the width of Harry's own fist and Kreacher's slightly more so...

He was going to die. They weren't just going to hurt him, they were going to do the one thing that Uncle Vernon never had and actually kill him.

"P-please don't do this," Harry begged as his legs gave out on him and he slid down the wall. "Please. Please don't hurt me! I wanna go home! Please!" Harry looked at them desperately, praying that they would listen to him but finding that they weren't as they made their way closer.

"Strip boy," Kreacher growled out as he glared down at Harry's trembling form. Harry shook his head desperately, holding his overlarge shirt closer to himself. "Now!" He growled reaching forward and tugging harshly at the material causing Harry's head to spin at the sudden movement.

Whimpering in fear Harry slowly began to pull the shirt off between his body trembling and the spinning of his head he was having a hard time moving.

"All of it," Dobby prompted once Harry had let his shirt fall to the floor beside him, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Sniffling Harry slowly forced himself to stand and then shamefully lowered his pants down, leaving himself completely exposed as he had not been given underwear to wear.

"Go to the bed," Kreacher ordered next as he kicked Harry's clothes away.

Trembling harder Harry shook his head no again only to cry out in shock and pain as Kreacher's hand latched into the hair at the back of his head, using the grip to push Harry forward and guide him across the room.

Once at the bed Harry stopped, he refused to climb on the bed, to accept what they wanted to do. They could beat him if they wanted but he wasn't going to climb on that bed!

"With a growl Kreacher pushed against his head harder, forcing Harry to bed at the waist so that his chest was against the mattress, his bottom on display to the two elves.

"No!" Harry screamed, flinging his arms and trying to kick out, ignoring the dizziness in his desperation to escape. Vaguely Harry could feel the dip of the bed beside him before his hands were being grabbed and pulled in front of him, pinned against the bed by a steel grip. Looking to his side Harry saw Dibby there, one hand holding him down as his other cupped himself. "Please. Please don't do this."

Hands were on him then, running along his back, down his sides, and then fondling his bottom. Kreacher used his legs to spread Harry's apart. Harry tried desperately to bring his legs together again only for Dobby's other hand to come down and force his leg up on the bed beside him, spreading him apart even wider.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his face down into the mattress as his body shook in fear. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

" _It's just a bad dream, you need to wake up. Wake up, Harry. Wake up!"_

* * *

Kreacher nodded his thanks at Dobby before reaching forward and resting one of his fingers against Harry's entrance pushing in slowly and reveling at the feel of the tight channel around his finger. The boy sobbing into the bedding in front of him but Kreacher did not care at this moment. They needed babies, babies this boy could provide.

With that thought, Kreacher began to thrust his finger in and out of the boy's trembling body, soon adding a second and stretching him further, the boy's pleas falling on deaf ears as Kreacher continued to prepare the young one. A third finger entered the boys behind then, his pleas turning to sobs and hiccups as shock took over his body.

Good. His body was learning its place then.

Kreacher looked up at Dobby then, Dobby who was holding the boy still and panting, desperate for release of his own.

Kreacher grunted in frustration as he let go of the hold that he had on Harry's hair, snapping his fingers watching as the bedspread wrapped tightly around the boy's wrists to hold him in place instead of Dobby having to do so.

Dobby sighed in relief, his hand once again reaching down and fondling himself, precum dripping copiously from his member.

Motioning towards the now prepared entrance Kreacher asked, "Does Dobby want to go first? Dobby is a bit smaller than Kreacher, it would be easier."

"No," Dobby said, shaking his head and causing his ears to flop around his face as he squeezed the base of his shaft tightly, "Dobby doesn't think he could hold back. Dobby cannot go slowly. Kreacher should go first, Dobby will go next."

With a nod Kreacher reached down and pulled at Harry's remaining leg, forcing it to bend beside him and spreading his entrance even further, inviting Kreacher in to breed him.

Stroking slowly at his own member to help spread his juices to ease himself in better Kreacher shivered, it had been so long since Kreacher had mated, added onto the potion flowing through his system demanding him to _fuck, claim, breed_ Kreacher was impressed with how long he had managed to last, or the fact that he had even prepared the boy and not just forced him down onto the ground and taken him as he screamed.

With a growl Kreacher pushed forward, the head of his cock pushing against the small pink bud with gentle pressure until finally slipping inside the twitching hole, Harry whined in discomfort above him as Kreacher squeezed against his base to stave off his orgasm, Harry was far tighter than any elf Kreacher had mated before, his body far hotter as well, as though he were the sun on a summers day and all others were the cellar of a cold house. Harry felt exquisite.

Breathing deeply Kreacher moved his hand away from himself and instead grabbed at Harry's hip, using it as leverage to pull the boy back against him slightly. Happy with the leverage he gained and how Harry had stopped begging them to quite Kreacher thrust forward in one fell swoop until his entire length was buried within the boy causing him to cry out.

_Fuck, claim, breed, feels so good, feel better, fuck, claim, breed._

The potion's effects strengthened and Kreacher could no longer fight against it. With a growl he began to grind his hips against Harry's bottom, drawing a small confused moan of pleasure from the boy. With a feral grin, Kreacher rocked forward, driving the boy's crotch against the mattress and bringing about another moan from him.

Pulling out until only the tip of his penis was left inside of Harry's quivering body Kreacher thrust back inside powerfully, forcing Harry to rub against the bed, again and again, he thrust, feeling his release building with each movement, heightened with each reluctant moan that Harry let out and each tightening of Harry's core as it expressed the pleasure that Kreacher was causing until finally, Kreacher came, his cum flooding Harry's channel and easing the passage as he continued to thrust, faster and harder this time, Harry's body twitching in pleasure as a dry orgasm was pulled from his young body as Kreacher continuously stimulated his insides.

* * *

Harry was crying again in fear and confusion as his body was used, his eyes staring at Dobby blankly as he watched the other elf copy his companions' movements in Harry with his own hand before he too came, his cum landing on Harry's upper back, a small spot landing near Harry's eye and causing him to blink dazedly.

Kreacher was still moving inside of him, thrusting and grinding, constantly touching something inside of him that made Harry feel incredible despite how wrong all of this was.

Is that spot what caused Aunt Petunia to beg Uncle for more? To cause her to cry in joy and move against him? Harry could sort of understand that. If he hadn't been feeling so empty he might have been doing it too...

Feeling another hard movement against that spot Harry shuddered as pleasure once again shot through him, his body tightening and drawing the liquid out of Kreacher again, Harry could feel it dribbling out of him and down onto the bed.

* * *

With a moan Kreacher came again, reluctantly drawing out of the boy's body and watching as his come slowly trickled from the abused hole.

Stepping away Kreacher was pleasantly surprised that the boy left his leg how Kreacher had placed it, motioning for Dobby to take his place Kreacher smiled as he saw how Harry remained spread out for them without being held.

The boy was learning his role quickly it would seem.

Watching as Dobby entered the boy and began to move with quick deep strokes Kreacher moved onto the bed and took Dobby's previous spot taking note of the fresh pools of cum that decorated Harry's body.

Watching as the boy twitched and whined, occasionally moaning as Dobby took him Kreacher gathered a small amount of the pooled cum on his fingers and brought them towards the boy's dazed face.

Settling his fingers lightly against the boy's mouth Kreacher waited until he looked up at him before demanding for the boy to suck.

The boy stared at him blankly for a moment before a particularly hard thrust from Dobby pulled a hard shutter from the boy and his lips parted. Kreacher moved his cum covered fingers into the boy's mouth with a gruff reminder to suck on them.

As the boy's lips closed and he tentatively began to suck on Kreacher's fingers he closed his eyes in bliss, hand moving down to his member once again.

Perhaps Kreacher should take the boy's mouth as well? The warm and wet cavern feeling delicious on his fingers as the boy's tongue moved unsurely.

With a groan Kreacher began to move his fingers within the boy's mouth, thrusting them gently as he envisioned the boy's mouth around his member, his hand moving quicker as his own thoughts, the feeling of the boy's mouth around his fingers, and the sounds that Dobby was making as he moved within the boy drove him once more over the edge.

Panting Kreacher watched as Dobby came once more within the boy before an idea struck him.

"Dobby lay on your back." When Dobby looked at him in dazed confusion Kreacher let a small smirk cross his face as he drew his fingers from the boy's mouth and stood. "If we are sharing the boy, why not do so together?" He said simply, watching as Dobby's eyes widened in wonder.

"Does Kreacher think that he and Dobby could both fit? He was so tight against Dobby even after having Kreacher, how could he fit both?"

"The boy can take it," Kreacher said confidently as he gestured to where the boy still lay spread out as though begging for them to continue using him. "He is meant to have our babies, if he wasn't he wouldn't be here. He can take it."

Dobby nodded in wonder before looking from the bed to the floor. "We should do it on the floor, it would be safer."

Kreacher nodded and watched as Dobby laid himself down on the floor before turning towards the boy and allowing the magic to release his wrists, watching in approval as his hands remained in place regardless. Reaching forward and lightly tugging against the boys raven tresses Kreacher ordered for him to stand and then seat himself on Dobby. As he did so Kreacher took notice of the tear tracks which clung to the boy's skin and lashes, causing his bright eyes to shine beautifully.

With his hand still in his tresses and guiding the boy, Kreacher led him to Dobby, helping to guide him down into the correct position and then forcing him down so that his body was resting against the other elves chest, his thighs spread on either side of Dobbys form and showing off how easily the boy stretched to take the elves member in.

As Dobby began to thrust forward Kreacher moved his fingers to Harry's mouth, instructing him to suck once more. Once his fingers were nicely coated in the boy's saliva Kreacher moved his hands down to the entrance, pressing firmly until he could feel one slip past the boys stretched ring and inside of him, pulling a distressed whine from the boy as he shifted in discomfort.

Ignoring his discomfort Kreacher continued to steadily stretch the boy, the mixture of his and Dobbys come helping to ease the way.

Soon enough the boy was stretched far enough to take four fingers alongside Dobby's cock. Scooping up some of the copious cum which had escaped the boy Kreacher spread it across his member and began to push himself in alongside Dobby. The boy was crying in pain again but Kreacher was confident that just as before his body would adjust to the pain once again.

Slowly, inch by inch Kreacher entered the boy until he was flush against him. With a sigh of bliss, Kreacher moved, thrusting forward deeply, reveling in the feeling. As he pulled back again he could feel Dobby move forward. Above them Harry whined in fear and confusion at the feelings assaulting his small body, his body writhing and jolting, the soft squelching sound of their essence being moved within him assaulting their ears as they continued on, the moment stretching for an eternity.

Kreacher watched as Dobby wrapped his hand around the boy's small member, fondling him and causing him to cry out in a mix of distress and pleasure. As they continued to move, speeding up now as their pleasure increased the boy once more found his voice, pleading and begging for them to stop as he tried to pull away weakly.

With a growl Kreacher thrust forcefully, causing Harry to fall forward and then shoved his fingers into the boys' mouth once more.

"Suck!" He growled out when the boy did nothing, giving yet another forceful thrust to emphasize his demand.

As Harry sucked at his fingers Kreacher could feel his climax coming once more, his thrusts speeding up as he chased it, Dobby speeding up as well, their thrusting rough and irregular causing the boy to whine around his fingers as his body spasmed and tightened around them.

"Such a lovely mouth," Kreacher growled out as he thrust forward harder, vaguely aware of the boys drool beginning to make its way down his hand. "Such a tight ass, tight and hot, perfect for Kreacher. Perfect to give Kreacher babies. Such a good Doe for Kreacher. So good, Kreacher will give his doe many babies!" Kreacher continued to growl as he thrust ever harder, feeling Dobbys cock swelling as his essence spilled once more, the boy twitching harshly before shuddering at the feeling, his body once more tightening almost painfully and milking Kreacher's release from him.

As they lay there panting harshly Kreacher smiled softly as he felt the boy's mouth still gently suckling at his fingers much like a babe would suckle their thumb for comfort. Slowly pulling himself from the boy Kreacher took note of his still erect member, the potion still affecting him for a short while longer. Perhaps they could have one more round before the potion ran out, hmm? Looking down at the boy's abused entrance Kreacher felt a small twinge of guilt as he took in the angry red of the boy's entrance, accented only by the pearly white liquid slowly leaking from within.

No, the boy probably couldn't take another round right now.

_Fuck, claim, breed, feels so good, feel better, fuck, claim, breed, more, just a little more._

Kreacher looked at Harry then, he needed more, the potion he had taken not quite willing to let him go yet...

Eyes locking on Harry's mouth Kreacher could feel an idea forming within his mind, there were other ways to fill Harry with his seed than just mating him.

Pulling the boy up and off of Dobby who was currently laying in a daze, Kreacher guided him down onto his knees with his face tilted upwards, looking at Dobby with his eyebrow cocked in question Kreacher let out a chuckle as the other Elf jumped up in excitement.

"Kreacher claimed him first, Dobby can go first here," Kreacher said simply gazing into the boys' dazed and questioning eyes. "Harry Potter will listen and do as he is told here," Kreacher said firmly squeezing at the boy's hair in warning, only letting go once the boy had nodded.

"Harry Potter is not to bite Dobby," Dobby warned seriously as he walked forward, "Harry Potter is to be a good boy and suck on Dobby as he has sucked on Kreacher's fingers. Dobby will tell him what to do and he will do it or Dobby will use magic and do it himself."

When Harry nodded slightly, looking up at the two in fear Dobby smiled. "Harry will lick at Dobby here," He said pointing to his glistening head, "And when Dobby says Harry will open his mouth and suck at Dobby to make him feel good. Yes?"

As tears once more ran down Harry's face Dobby took one last step forward towards Harry so that the boy could reach him. When Harry did not move Dobby sighed and grabbed his hair to gently yet firmly guide him forward.

"Dobby does not want to use his magic on you but he will. Harry Potter must do this, he has no choice."

With a sob the boy nodded and leaned forward his tongue sticking out to hesitantly lick at the precome steadily leaking from Dobbys cock, Dobbys head falling back as he moaned slightly, hand still buried in the boy's hair.

"Now suck at Dobby, open and put Dobby into your mouth, do not bite Dobby!," he warned as he tugged Harry's head forward slightly. Harry opened his mouth but seemed to freeze in fear as his breathing picked up once again, Dobby looked at him with one eyebrow cocked.

Kreacher looked between the panicking boy and Dobby before sighing and snapping his fingers to freeze the boy's body.

"Harry Potter was warned. Harry Potter is to listen and if he cannot we will help him to listen. Kreacher is going to help," HE said simply as he slowly adjusted the boys head and nodding at Dobby. "Show the boy what he is to do Dobby, Kreacher will give him a chance to listen in a minute. Dobby needs to cum and the boy will help him."

With a nod Dobby moved forward again, slowly sliding his member into the boy's frozen mouth and pleasantly surprised to discover that Kreacher had left the boy control of his tongue and throat as his tongue squirmed around him desperately pulling a moan from him.

Slowly thrusting his hips Dobby moaned again, his hands winding into the boy's hair as he moved steadily. Pushing further and further inside until he could feel the boy's throat contract around him and his breathing stutter. As a whine sounded from the boy, causing his throat to vibrate around the tip of Dobbys cock he came, waiting as the boy was forced to swallow his essence before finally pulling out and looking down at the still frozen boy.

Snapping his fingers to unfreeze the boy, curious about how he would react Dobby watched as he fell forward onto his hands and gasped desperately for air.

Once the boy's breathing had slowed again Kreacher stepped forward and looked at the boy, waiting for him to look back up. Once the boy did Kreacher smirked, grinding his palm down upon his base and raising one eyebrow at the boy.

"Would the boy like to be frozen again?" He asked simply, watching in satisfaction as the boy shook his head no softly, "Will you listen well to Kreacher and do as he says?" A nod yes this time. "Good, now lick."

As the boy's small tongue began to lick across Kreacher's slit he closed his eyes in pleasure, the boy had such a soft and warm tongue, thinking back to the feeling of his fingers being in the boy's mouth Kreacher looked forward to himself being inside eagerly.

"Lick more," Kreacher said simply, gazing at the boy with half-closed lids as he relished the feeling. "Clean the essence of Kreacher and Dobby from me, taste the gift that we have given you."

A soft moan left Kreacher's throat as the boy moved down his shaft, eyes sparkling with fresh tears as he did so. The small and hesitant licks of the boy driving Kreacher's need ever higher. But he could not give in yet, he had to start the boy slowly if he were ever to learn to please his Buck correctly.

Once all of the essence had been cleansed from himself Kreacher took a deep breath, stealing himself to remain disciplined and not simply take from his small mate. "Now suck, just on the head, just as you did on Kreacher's fingers."

Harry breathed deeply as he nodded, his gaze towards the floor before he took one more deep breath and opened his mouth wide, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the head of Kreacher's cock, sucking softly, his tongue wriggling gently around, unsure of what to do. Kreacher groaned in pleasure, his hands winding through Harry's hair gently in an effort to ground himself.

Rocking his hips gently, just barely moving within Harry's mouth Kreacher breathed deeply, slowly thrusting deeper and deeper, before stopping and guiding Harry's head to take him in instead, moaning in approval as he did so, his hands coming up to rest against Kreacher's thighs in an effort to steady himself.

Kreacher groaned as he tugged Harry's head, willing for him to take more in, when the boy failed to comply Kreacher growled in disappointment and, holding tightly to the boy's hair as leverage, began to thrust into the boy's mouth further, the boy's whines vibrating around him as he did so.

Continuing on and into the boy's throat, feeling it spasm around him Kreacher watched as the boy's gaze turned from the bright shimmer of surprise at the change to the cloudy daze of one who is deprived of oxygen. The boy's throat was now spasming continuously as he whined and pushed at Kreacher's thighs. So close, just a bit further, Kreacher thought as he continued. Thrusting five more times before emptying himself down the boy's throat before pulling out with a relieved sigh, letting go of the boy and watching as he collapsed down onto the floor bonelessly, his breathing quick and shallow as his body trembled.

* * *

Kreacher watched as Dobby laid Harry into the now clean bed and began to wipe his body clean of their previous activities and dressing him once again before covering the boy and coming to sit next to Kreacher.

"So what are Kreacher and Dobby to do now?" Dobby asked quietly several minutes later as they watched the boy sleep.

"Now we wait to see if the boy is with child," Kreacher grunted as he once again forced any guilt he felt over their actions away. "If not then we will decide later."

Dobby nodded quietly as he continued to stare at the boy, his ears folded down to his head slightly. "He is... Not like us." Dobby said finally before looking at Kreacher again. "It is as though he is not as mature as he should be. Dobby was able to cum properly when he was far younger than Harry Potter, yet Harry Potter was not able to do so."

"I noticed as well," Kreacher grunted as he continued staring at the boy. "But Mother Magic is at work. Kreacher can already feel his magic grow, can Dobby not?"

"No Dobby can, Kreacher thinks it is the boy?"

"Yes. Kreacher thinks that the more time the boy is here the less Wizard he will be. His body already acts like a Doe's for the most part. It will just take time."

* * *

When Harry had woken up he had not moved, he had not screamed at them or begged to be let go, he had just stared at them quietly and cried.

The boy was not with child as they had hoped but Kreacher worried what would happen should they mate him again while he was like this.

When ordered to do something, such as eat or bathe himself, the boy would do so with no complaint or hesitation, nothing more.

For days they had cared for him, his behavior reminding them of the Sad sickness that befell House Elf Doe's who had lost their children. Showering him with compliments and physical affection as it seemed to dispel some of the empty numbness and allow him to go longer and longer without crying.

On the fifth day, Dobby could take no more of seeing the young one he and Kreacher had taken as a mate being so sad.

"Should we take the memory of it?" Dobby asked Kreacher quietly as Harry slept. "The way we would for a lost baby? Perhaps... Perhaps we should give him back and try again some other time? Dobby can feel the magic, it wants to make a connection but something is missing. Dobby thinks that something is time."

With a sigh Kreacher nodded his head as he stood up, his eyes clouded by sadness as he ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"Yes, Kreacher thinks so too. We will take him back and hide the memory of Kreacher and Dobby from him. Hopefully one day Mother Magic can bring him back to us so that we may do as what we must."

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke, his body sore and achy. With a yawn, he crawled out of his cupboard and grabbed the list of chores that Uncle Vernon had left for him to complete only to freeze in terror as he heard the familiar bang of his Uncles car door slamming shut. What? No! They were supposed to be gone for a week! Had Harry slept the entire week away!? He was so dead!

Cowering back against the wall Harry waited for his family to come inside, accepting his fate and only hoping that it wouldn't be too bad.

When the front door slammed open Harry rushed forward to take his family's bags, desperate to prove his worth and hopefully lessen his punishment.

After putting his relative's belongings away and starting the wash for the soiled things Harry went to the living room where the rest of his family were relaxing and watching the telly, silently praying that his punishment would not be too bad.

"I see you managed to get all your chores done Boy," Uncle Vernon said while looking at him closely. Was this some kind of test? "Your Aunt Petunia is having some friends come over later so you will be spending the rest of the day in your cupboard quietly. Don't you dare make a sound. Now go."

With a silent nod, Harry turned slowly and walked away, what was his Uncle talking about? He didn't do any chores... Did he?

* * *

**Six Months Later:**

Harry sighed to himself quietly as he stared up at the ceiling of his cupboard.

Today was Dudley's tenth birthday and Harry felt... Empty. He had felt this way for a while now if he were being honest with himself. For a few months now Harry would dream every night of two voices whispering lovingly to him, long hands combing through his hair and calling him a good boy. Saying how much they couldn't wait to start a family with him.

Harry could remember brief flashes, the feeling of hands-on him, a shiver rolling through him that would cause him to feel good despite not understanding. Sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night as he moved against his blanket causing smaller versions of that phantom feeling to go through him.

He could remember the last time he had walked in on his Aunt and Uncle fucking, how he had felt an odd... Longing, not for the act necessarily but for the phantom voices, he connected to it. Even the last time that Aunt Marge had come, bringing one of her Bitches that were in heat and her best stud to breed her Harry longed for them. Brief flashes of memory shooting through him before he forced himself to turn away before he was caught watching.

" _...only one who can help us... Harry Potter is a good boy... No choice."_

Shaking his head to banish the phantom voice Harry rolled onto his side once more.

If Harry had to pinpoint the time that these odd changes started they would have to be when Uncle Vernon took the family to the beach six months ago, ever since then Harry had... been different.

He had begun craving touch desperately, being far more eager to please and to earn praise despite never receiving any, and feeling an aching emptiness where before he had simply been numb. Since then he had also barely grown, his already slow growth seeming to grind to a halt. In a year and a half, Harry had only grown two more inches before stopping all together while Dudley was constantly growing.

Harry had even stopped wearing pants when at home after the last pair had finally fallen apart since his cousin's shirts covered him down to his knees, Aunt Petunia had decided as such since him wearing the shirts alone pulled in less dirt from outside and caused less noise when he walked.

Sometimes his dreams wouldn't be about the disjointed snippets of memory either. Sometimes it was images of what _could be_ , not just fantasy but fact if something specific were to happen. What it was Harry didn't know, all he knew was that a voice would occasionally whisper these things to him. The voice felt nice and loving and since it had never told Harry its name he had taken to calling it simply Mother.

Mother would tell him that his destiny was to help her, to help _them_. That if he did he would be happy. She would tell him of how he could make a wonderful family, give to them what had never been given to him. In the middle of dark nights, when Harry would cry himself to sleep Mother would tell him of how he could be a mother as well, how she could change him to be a mother, change him to be perfect for _them_ in every way...

On days like today, Harry desperately wished that she would.

_Soon child. They will come for you soon. They miss you too, and when they come for you I will change you all, make you better. You will save me too, just as I will save you..._

* * *

Dobby stopped in his dusting of the ballroom as his magic swelled around him, _tonight_ it said _he is ready for you tonight. Take him and explain to him and I will make him understand._

Dobby grinned at the words, his magic singing in joy as he quickly completed what was required of him for the day. Sending out a quick burst of magic to inform the other Elves in the Manor that he would be leaving for a while unless the Masters called him Dobby left.

Popping into the room beside Kreacher, Dobby grinned happily, already able to see that Mother Magic had told him as well.

For the next few hours, they prepared the house and discussed what it was that they would tell him and how they would handle the situation as a whole.

They would need a way to teach their boy their ways, to teach him all that he would need to know and be there for him around the clock. Someone that was not them, being the Head Elves of both of their bonded families would prevent them from being away from their respective homes for too long, part of the binding process required that they be within the home for a majority of the day unless otherwise stated, and to _always_ be ready to go to their Masters no matter what was happening.

They would need to find an unbonded Elf who they could trust... A hard task indeed.

They had just agreed on how they would go about retrieving their boy when Dobby felt the tugging of his magic, with a quick glance he popped away and to his Master.

* * *

Kreacher waited once more outside of the house on Private Drive, alone this time, as he waited for the last of the house's lights to turn off as its residents went to sleep.

In his hand rested a small vial of sleeping potion which he and Dobby had agreed to give to their small mate, hoping that in doing so it would allow for a smooth and easy transition as well as allow them a chance to check and heal their mate of any injuries that he may have.

Finally, the last of the lights flicked off, this one being upstairs and on the other side of the house from where he knew his mate resided in the small cupboard under the staircase. Waiting several minutes to allow the humans to fall asleep Kreacher silently popped into the house and stood before the small door which housed his boy.

_Go ahead,_ magic whispered to him. _Take him, I will let him dream of asking you to come, he will wake tomorrow happy to see you._

Kreacher smiled at the gift which Mother Magic was gifting him as he studied the door, anger flaring briefly at the sight of multiple locks, each locked tightly, imprisoning his small mate.

With a sneer he snapped his fingers, feeling Mothers magic flowing through him as the locks did not simply unlock but rather melted completely, flowing in small rivulets of molten metal down the doorway and towards the floor. If Kreacher needed any more proof that Mother Magic was blessing his actions, he had them then.

Opening the now unobstructed doorway Kreacher could not contain the small fond smile as he gazed down at his boy, sleeping comfortably on a small nest of fabric, and barely any larger than he had been when last he had seen him, now the size of a fully grown, yet small, Doe.

Magically putting the potion into his mate Kreacher gathered his precious bundle into his arms and left, completely unaware of the magic that Mother was currently weaving over the residence, ensuring their safety.

Resting Harry onto their mateship bed Kreacher gazed at him for several long minutes, awed by the fact that the day he had prayed so long for was finally here. Kreacher had lost this boy once due to his own negligence, it would not happen again.

Two soft pops from the hallway alerted Kreacher to the fact that not only was Dobby back, but he had brought another with him. Curiously he stood, casting an absentminded silencing ward around the bed as he walked into the hallway.

"Dobby? Who is this?" Kreacher asked curiously looking closely at the female elf that Dobby had brought with him, her large eyes watery and a dirty sock clutched in her hand, her magic buzzing and zapping through the air in a way that only a newly severed bond would do.

"Dobby has brought Winky. Winky was head elf for the Crouches but they let Winky go when she could not rescue her Mistress from the Bad Place like her Master wanted her to. Dobby thought that Winky would be good for Dobby and Kreacher's problem. Winky used to be with baby but lost it and lost the ability to be bred too, Dobby figured she would do well to help our Doe take care of any babies and to help him learn the Elf ways. Does Kreacher agree with Dobby?"

Looking at Winky closely for several long minutes Kreacher thought over the option before nodding his acceptance. Having another Elf who was capable of teaching, one who would be specifically able to focus on Harry and the children would be very beneficial indeed.

For the remainder of the night, they sat in the bedroom across from the bed as they discussed everything that had happened and what they were hoping would happen as well, Winky becoming an even more beneficial asset to their cause when they discovered that she had belonged to one of the Elfs main breeding families and, as such, would be far more competent in the care of the babies and teaching Harry the entirety of his role, including how to find out if he was capable of being a Training Doe for any future Bucks that they may sire.

* * *

Harry let out a soft groan as he stretched luxuriously against the soft mattress, his wonderful dream playing once again through his mind.

One of the Phantom voices had come to him, spoken words of love and want, and had asked him to go with him. To come live with _them_. To start a family and be himself. Harry had agreed and then... Everything had gone dark. Was it just a dream?

Turning over in frustration Harry gasped as he realized that he was not laying on his small nest of Dudley's old shirts but instead on an actual mattress and in a place that he could swear that he knew but was positive was not the Dursleys.

Sitting up Harry gazed around the room in wonder before his eyes landed on three figures sitting on the couch opposite of him. Two of them he could recognize, phantom flashes of their faces flashing through his mind.

_It's alright child,_ the voice whispered to him as he stared at them curiously. _This is_ them _, the two who your soul has cried out for. They want to love you, to give you family. Will you let them?_

This was _them_? They were actually real? The empty ache within him flared as he stared at them, seeing the love that shone from their eyes as they stared back at him. Love, longing, and a fierce and desperate _need_ that he could feel echoed back within himself.

As Harry continued to look at them, silently accepting his place with them but unsure of how to tell them, the magic that had slowly been building within the room sang, swelling into a giddy current which wrapped around the three. The magic binding them together, linking them irrevocably and changing them until they were perfectly compatible. The two House Elves bodies growing stronger in both form and magic, making them able to protect their family in all ways. Harry's body changing ever so slightly, his hips flushing as his ears pointed ever so slightly, his organs shifting to allow him to carry and deliver a new generation of Elves, his mind-expanding and evolving so that he may better understand and accept his new life as his magic changed ever so slightly more towards that of an elf. Ever so slightly changed to erase the enchantments which had previously littered his core.

As the magic receeded, the three were left to stare at each other in wonder, their breaths coming in soft pants as Winky clapped happily beside them, ecstatic in the future that she could now see unfolding before her.

* * *

For the next few weeks Harrys every waking moment was spent learning about his new people and his new Mates.

Winky would work with him during the day, teaching them of their culture and their responsibilities, why it was that they needed to be bound to Masters and why it was that Dobby and Kreacher had taken him as they had before. She would teach him of how the House Elves were rather open when it came to their sexuality, coming to them as easily as breathing since their mortality rate was so high despite their life span being so long if they were lucky, Kreacher himself being over 80 years old while Dobby was only around 47, both still being considered rather young in Elf terms. She also explained how they physically matured faster, one human year being equal to five for elves so that by the time they themselves were five they were fully capable of running their own family branches and households.

The part which Harry found the most curious however was the topic of Training Doe's.

A Training Doe was one who had a higher portion of magic within them which would allow them to mate with any being they wished to and be able to carry their child without any complications. A Training Doe was rather rare and was encouraged to birth as many children as possible with any that they could including their own children since their magic would keep any genetic impurities from occurring.

The part which had Harry the most confused and conflicted from this conversation however was the knowledge that he himself was a Training Doe, though he would not have to worry about that fact until his children began presenting themselves.

To go along with Winky's daily lessons Harry was also being wooed by his mates at night, each working to bridge any damage that their forceful taking him years prior had caused. Each day ending with a small token of affection or speaking their hopeful wishes for the future.

A few days into their new arrangements Harry had decided to sit the two down and have a long discussion about everything that had happened. He would tell them of the many dreams he had had which featured the broken memories of them during their separation as they in kind told him of the many times they had prayed to Mother Magic that he would return to them.

As they grew more comfortable with each other they also began to experiment with their more physical sides. Harry quickly learned that the House Elf Bucks had massive amounts of stamina and could cum an exceptional amount of times without being winded in the slightest, also discovering that he himself would become slightly slick in his backside when aroused, allowing for the easier insertion of his mates fingers or member inside of himself.

Harry had also learned that being praised could drive him just as crazy as being treated roughly like he had been on their first night did.

Almost every night Harry would lay with his mates, allowing them to breed him as they pleased and Harry could not have been happier with the turn that his life was taking...

* * *

As the seasons passed Harry settled into his new life and the ups and downs that it contained.

When his mates returned home after punishment from their Masters, Harry had sobbed in sorrow while bandaging their wounds.

When Dobby had been forced to accompany his Master for a week-long trip overseas Harry had driven himself to sickness in his worry.

When Dobby had returned safely home, Harry had expressed his love for the remainder of the night, leaving his poor mate exhausted and sated the next day.

When his magic had changed for the first time as he swelled with their first child he had cried tears of joy with his mates and Winky as he basked in the loving magic of Mother Magic as she danced around them in joy.

* * *

**A Year Later:**

As Harry left the bedroom where his eldest children slept he smiled kindly at Winky before slipping further down the hall where he could hear his eldest mate muttering to himself in the kitchen. Dobby was off on another business trip with his Master and Harry could feel the constant worry churning in his stomach over it.

Walking into the kitchen Harry had a single goal in mind, to forget for a while his fear for Dobby's safety. He knew that Mother Magic was watching over their family, feeling her presence within the household quite often, but that did not stop his near-constant fear for his family's safety.

Harry would do anything for his family, truly he would. Where before he had denied his role as a Training Doe, vehemently refusing to even consider the possibility before, with the birth of his first son his feelings had changed. Looking down into his son's delicate features he had decided then and there that he would do anything to ensure his boys' happiness and comfort in all ways. If, when his son was old enough and decided that he would like to learn the ways of pleasure from his mother Harry would happily comply.

Harry could remember when he had told his new decision to Dobby and Kreacher, the looks of pride in their eyes and the many praises that they had whispered to him as they took him throughout the night. How they had told him how wonderfully he would raise and teach their children.

So far both of Harry's children had been born Bucks, in truth Harry was slightly fearful of what should happen should he birth a Doe. Harry did not know how he would go about Training a Doe child of his own, though Winky ensured that she would either help to teach him or to take care of the Training herself.

Gently shaking those thoughts from his mind Harry crossed the kitchen and wrapped himself around his mate, pressing a light kiss to his shoulder and earning himself a curious hum from.

"Mate me," Harry said softly, pulling back to look Kreacher in the eyes, "Mate me like you did the first time, make me forget everything for a while?"

Kreacher turned to look at him then, searching his eyes for something, what it was Harry never found out. This wasn't the first time that Harry had made this request, many times they had reenacted that first night but each time Kreacher would search his gaze beforehand, looking for something.

He never seemed to find it though.

Kreacher smiled and nodded, raising one eyebrow as if to ask if Harry had any requests for their time together. Sometimes Harry did, sometimes he only wanted to be thrown down and taken like an animal, bred like a bitch. Others he wanted them to force him, to show him their strength and determination to have him as he pretended not to want it, others still he wanted the thrill of the unknown, the pain of hands tugging at his hair, lack of oxygen from them fucking his throat, and the burn of his hands and knees being scraped up.

But the question was not just what he _wanted_. It was also for what he didn't want to happen. Sometimes a stinging slap on his body was enough to toss him over the edge, the filthy words that Harry usually loved enough to send him into a spiral of sadness. Sometimes Harry didn't know these things until they were already happening.

Winky said that it was because he was not raised an Elf, that being conditioned as a human had hurt him in ways that they didn't yet know. Secretly Harry agreed.

With a soft smile Harry shook his head, he would take whatever Kreacher would give him, his eldest lover being particularly creative when given free rein Harry thought fondly as he thought back to when Kreacher had tied him to the bed for a full day with a muggle vibrator buzzing inside of him until Kreacher returned home that night and finally turned it off before taking him. Harry could remember very little of that day besides the intense pleasure he had felt.

Kreacher nodded again before kissing him hard and stepping backwards, he would follow Harry's lead then, nothing was off the table unless Harry himself used their stop word, peaches. Sometimes his mates' creativity was truly amazing, Harry had to admit, very seldom though did he use his stop word.

With a deep breath Harry looked at Kreature, they would always take a few moments before starting to allow themselves to slip into the proper mindset, today Harry wanted to be used. He wanted Kreature to take him completely, force him to comply, and do as ordered. Harry wanted everything that Kreacher was willing to offer.

Kreacher watched his beloved mate as he breathed deeply, watching the small changes in his Doe's demeanor as his gaze dropped to the floor and his hands clasped together behind his back.

Where Harry could not always interpret exactly what it is that he wanted Kreacher had become quite adept at reading his young mate. Today it seemed that Harry wished to be dominated, humiliated, and praised. It was days like today that Dobby and he would mate Harry at the same time, whispering filthy things about how good he felt and looked to them while praising him for how beautifully he took them.

Today however Kreacher was all on his own...

Walking over to his mate Kreature wound one hand into his boy's hair, tugging him into a brutal and claiming kiss, his tongue instantly dominating the other, the ferocity of the kiss stealing the boy's breath and forcing him to cling at Kreacher's shoulders desperately.

Wrenching Harry's mouth from him Kreacher glared, forcing the boy down onto his knees.

"Strip," He ordered, watching in pride as his Doe did not hesitate to do so, stripping slowly out of the overlarge shirt he preferred to wear, remaining on his knees obediently as he blinked up at Kreacher, his large eyes bright with excitement.

Kreacher circled around his mate then, examining him, trailing one hand along the boy's shoulders and delighting in the shiver that he released. Stopping in front of his mate again Kreacher palmed himself through the clothe of his uniform, watching delightedly as Harry's eyes dilated. Stripping himself Kreacher smirked as he watched his boy's reaction, his eyes glued to his movements, his chest rising and falling as he gasped in excitement, and most importantly, the minute shifting of his hips as he tried to stimulate himself.

"Look at you," Kreacher purred, breathing in deeply and savoring the aroused scent of his Doe. "So ready for Kreacher after nothing but a kiss. So desperate to be bred."

Kreacher moved forward then, the tip of his penis mere inches away from his beloveds parted and panting lips, teasing him. His boy loved to have his mouth filled, his throat fucked. There were times during his boys heats that he would rest below the table during meals and drain his mates of their essence. Many a time Kreacher had walked in on his boy sucking his own fingers desperately in lieu of having a cock to suck, a side effect of being a Training Doe, Winky had said, Training Doe's were especially sensitive to physical stimuli and the lack of it could quite possibly drive them crazy.

Kreacher watched as Harry's small tongue poked out of his lips desperately before moving back and circling the boy again, smirking at the desperate whine that his boy let out, tears of frustration filling his eyes.

"On your hands and knees boy," Kreacher ordered as he grabbed one of the dining chairs, moving it over to sit behind him and have a good view of his mate's tight hole. With a whimper Harry complied, body shivering in anticipation, hips wiggling in invitation for Kreacher to take him.

"Prepare yourself," Kreacher growled out, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock as he took in his glorious mate.

Harry whined in desperation yet again as he began to tremble harder, breaths coming faster as he lifted one hand to his mouth to wet his fingers, moans of pleasure leaving him at the stimulation he provided himself. After a minute he withdrew his fingers with a soft slurping sound and a whine at the loss before slowly bringing his hand to his entrance.

"Slowly," Kreacher prompted, relishing in the jolt and whine that his words brought to Harry who proceeded to slowly slide a single finger into himself, moaning wantonly as he did so.

Kreacher withheld a groan of his own as he began to stroke his cock in time to the boy's slow and torturous movements. As the boy continued to stretch himself open Kreacher was just preparing to give his beloved a thorough throat fucking when a soft gasp and the scent of another's arousal hit his nose.

Turning towards the kitchen's doorway Kreacher took in Winky, she was clutching onto the doorway, large eyes staring at Harry in wonder and lust, thighs rubbing together as arousal coursed through her.

"Hello Winky," Kreacher purred as he kept a close eye on Harry to see his reaction, watching as he froze in shock before trembling harder, his fingers slowly moved once again. With a smirk Kreacher turned to face their friend again, raising one eyebrow at the shocked elf before gesturing to where Harry stood, still opening himself slowly. "Would Winky like to join Kreacher for a little fun?"

Winky looked at Kreacher in shocked confusion as her eyes widened in further surprise, her head shaking automatically despite her body taken a short step inside.

Standing from his seat Kreacher walked over to where Winky stood frozen, reaching out and grabbing her wrist gently, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "You know how Harry likes this, if he did not want Winky he would have said so. He wants to make you feel good."

With an awed nod Winky allowed herself to be pulled over towards Harry's head, shivering as Kreacher slowly pulled her uniform up, exposing her glistening private area. Kreacher then reached forward and gently tugged at Harry's hair, forcing him to look up and, after studying his gaze for a moment smiled in pride.

"Harry will lick at Winky and make her feel good," Kreacher demanded, guiding Winky forward gently until she stood a mere inch away, Harry's eyes gazing at her arousal in wonder and awe before looking up and into Winky's dazed face with a small smile and a nod.

Kreacher grinned as he guided Winky's hand to tangle into Harry's hair, moving back around to his seat to watch what would happen.

Winky sent him one final searching gaze before giving a desperate moan and thrusting her hips forward until Harry's small nose brushed between her glistening folds.

With a shiver of his own Harry took a grounding breath and moved his head forward, his small tongue peeking out and licking at the juices which dripped from the other Doe, drawing a low and breathy moan from her as she tugged his hair slightly, burying his face further within her cunt as she began to thrust against him, needy and desperate moans leaving her as Harry continued, smalls moans of his own sounding as his hips wiggled invitingly.

With one last squeeze against himself, Kreacher stood and readied himself behind his mate, winking quickly at the other elves dazed and blissed-out gaze before sheathing himself withing his mates wonderful and tight passage drawing a pleasured scream from his beloved which in turn drew a powerful tremor from the she-elf as her juices flowed freely, covering his mates face.

Kreacher set up a quick and brutal face within Harry, drawing moans and cries of pleasure from him as he ate out the she elves cunt.

"Such a good boy my Harry, so good to his family," Kreacher grunted, his thrusts speeding up with every desperate squeeze and shiver of his mates' passage. "Kreacher cannot wait to see you teach our children, to watch as you train our Buck's how to take you so perfectly, to train our Doe's to feel what you are doing to Winky. Perhaps Harry should be our Doe's first hmm? To take them and make them crave to be bred as you fuck them, all of you knowing that it means nothing? This," Kreature said, squeezing tightly at Harry's erect penis and pulling a desperate sob from him, "Unable to do what a true Buck's can!"

Harry was desperate now, pushing back against him harshly as he continued to lick at Winky's cunt, Kreacher's cock pounding into him harshly and pushing him into her even harder. Kreacher's orgasm nearing quickly as his boy shuddered and began to milk him once more.

As Winky voiced her own pleasure once more Kreacher thrust harshly and filled his mate, grinding his hips to insist that his boy took all that he had. Pulling out Kreacher examined his poor mate, collapsed down onto his stomach, face glistening as he panted desperately for air, fine tremors racking his body. Winky on the floor beside him, trembling as well, a small smile on his face.

"Is Winky satisfied?" Kreacher asked with a smirk, "Or would she like to let the boy pretend to breed?"

With a moan Winky nodded dazedly, laying back and separating her legs to present herself and she looked at Harry once more.

Looking at Harry himself Kreacher could see the hint of curiosity within the boy's eyes as she looked at him. His boy had never mounted another, Winky would make great practice for his first time before he would have to train any Doe children that they had.

When Harry did not move Kreacher smiled, it looked like his boy still wanted to play his game, tugging at the boy's head he pulled him forward, watching as he crawled on his hands and knees to kneel between Winky's spread legs.

"You know how it feels to be taken," Kreacher purred in his ear, "So take her, push yourself into Winky's pussy, and know that she is not nearly as hot and tight as you are. Make Winky feel good with your little Doe cock and Kreacher will give you a reward."

With a moan Harry thrust forward, his small cock entering Winky and pulling a pleased moan from her. Harry's arms shaking as he took in the feeling of being the penetrator for the first time.

"How does she feel Harry? Hot and tight around Harry's dick? Move, make yourself feel good, make Winky scream."

Kreacher watched as Harry began to move, small and hesitant thrusts at first before finally setting a rhythm, cries of pleasure leaving Winky as she thrust back against him in pleasure, Harry's eyebrows slowly drawing together in desperation, his movements quickening as frustrated tears began to fill his eyes.

"Please," He sobbed as he looked at Kreacher, "I can't... I don't know why, I- I need... Please!" His thrusts were faster and stronger than ever now, the power of each one pushing Winky forward, pulling more cries of delight from her as her body convulsed in constant surges of pleasure.

Harry was sobbing now, shaking in desperation and pain, "It hurts, please. Please!"

"What do you want Kreacher to do to help you?" Kreacher asked, feeling cruel as he looked at the angry red of his beloveds cock but knowing that this is what his boy needed from him.

"Fuck me! Take me! Breed me!" Harry cried out desperately, turning, and presenting himself so beautifully. "Please! I need you!"

With one swift movement, Kreacher thrust inside of his boy, with such force that his shaking arms gaze out and he fell forward, arms uselessly grasping at the tiles below him as Kreacher set a brutal pace. Finally, after what seemed a century of blissful torture they came, Harry's blissful scream echoing around the kitchen.

* * *

**One Year Later:**

Harry stared at the being sitting on the other side of the ornate desk. Harry had decided long ago that he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe. Including giving himself to another for a short time to ensure their silence.

Harry did not quite know the full story, having decided long ago that he would rather not. As such his mates had respected his wishes and kept their silence. Harry did know that he was originally a full wizard, his lack in growth despite years having passed proving that to no longer be the case. Harry also knew that at eleven years the Wizards would find their young ones and take them to a special school to teach their own set of customs. Lastly, Harry knew that as his eleventh year drew closer his mates became more and more concerned and worried.

This worry coming to a head just yesterday as their little family received their first letter. A letter directly from Gringotts demanding Harry and his mates to attend a meeting with the head goblin of the London branch of Gringotts.

So here he sat trying to understand how the words 'Dumbledore does not need to know of this' could possibly cause such a strong reaction from his mates. How those words could cause a look of fear to strike them for the first time that Harry had ever seen...

_Offer them._ Magic whispered to him. _They want the same thing as your mates, offer them a chance. A chance... For their protection..._

And so Harry did, after glancing at his mates and seeing their solemn nods as they too listened to Mother's words.

One chance, a single climax and the opportunity to raise the child should it take route in him. One chance in exchange for complete protection and assistance.

One chance which the Goblin could not pass up.

This is how Harry found himself within the Goblins private chambers, tossed half hazardly onto a pile of gold pieces which felt freezing against his skin as the goblin invaded his body, his member easily twice as thick as his mates, feeling quite similar to when his mates would take him together. His body crying out for relief as he clawed desperately at the pieces of gold below him, trying to find purchase as the goblin set a quick and brutal pace, leaving him feeling empty even as he was filled so completely.

Fierce and painful thrusts continued within him as the Goblin snarled his pleasure, words in a language that Harry did not know spilling from his lips and leaving Harry to feel used unlike ever before. There were no looks of want or desire, no half-finished praises or soft caresses against his flesh. Only the feel of being painfully stretched without preparation, his skin being rubbed raw at the continuous motion, and finally a cold and icy feeling in his center as the goblin was finally finished.

Harry lay there panting and in pain, distantly wondering at how such a bland and ugly act could happen when surrounded by such beauty...

* * *

**Two and a Half Years Later:**

Harry looked around the kitchen table happily as his family ate their dinner together, soon his eldest children would be old enough to go out and find their own places in the world, a fact which scared Harry as much as it pleased him.

His family had truly been blessed by Mother Magic. Strong in magic, body, and mind, each of his children displaying multiple of the most prized traits for a House Elf to have. Their abilities and strength helping to solidify their belief that they truly were creating a stronger generation of House Elves.

Harry had successfully carried and birthed a total of eleven children, none being lost, a true miracle where house elves were concerned seeing as they were lucky should seven births occur within a year.

Of his eleven children, Harry had birthed six Buck's and five Doe's; three of which would become Training Doe's upon their majority. Dobby and Kreacher were thrilled.

Looking towards his eldest three Harry could feel his smile turn bittersweet. His two eldest Bucks would reach their majority in just a few months and then have to make the choice on whether they would move on and make their way in the world or if they would stay for a short while longer and wait for their sister so that they could move on together. Harry had a strong feeling that his boys would wait for those few extra months so that his eldest Doe could join them.

Harry could still remember the day that his mates had begun the final part of their training, one by one his eldest three were brought to him for training...

They had planned for his eldest Buck to be brought in slowly, they had it all planned out actually. Winky was to tell him of his new tasks after his lesson so that he would have a day to process before being brought to Harry. They had not quite prepared for his incredible curiosity, however.

Harry could remember it clearly, he had been on his hands and knees, Dobby driving into him from behind again and again without mercy. Harry had lost count of how many times his mate had filled him with his essence, only knowing that he could feel the pressure of it inside of him and the feel of it as it flowed from him in small bursts, slicking its way down his thighs and creating a damp spot in the carpet.

Harry had long since reached the peak of oversensitivity, each of his mates thrusts causing blissful agony within him as he shook and trembled, feeling like he may fall apart at a moment's notice.

Harry could remember how Dobby had frozen within him before withdrawing, pulling a confused whine from Harry's overused throat.

"Do not just stand there," Dobby called out causing Harry to come out of his shock a little and look up to see his eldest in the doorway, wide-eyed and panting as he stared at Harry's debauched form. "Come in, Harry was to train you tomorrow, Harry can start tonight then, yes?"

His child came into the room slowly, as though afraid of walking into a trap. Harry smiled lovingly at his handsome son, holding his hand out as he sat up. Once his son had reached him Harry pulled him down for a gentle kiss before lovingly stroking his cheek.

"It's okay," Harry whispered. "You can do what you want or I can help you, it's okay to be confused, all these new feelings and sensations. Let me take care of you baby. Do you want to touch mommy first?"

When his son nodded dazedly, his gaze dropping to Harry's chest with the look of one who had rediscovered an old friend after years apart Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he began to strip off his boy's clothing. Once his son was naked Harry guided him over to sit on the couch, absently taking note of Dobby's new absence from the room, making a mental note to thank his mate for allowing their son privacy in this new experience.

Once his son was seated Harry perched himself onto his son's thighs, allowing his hardening member to rest in the slick cleft between his cheeks as Harry gently guided his head forward and to his chest, moaning as his boy latched onto one of his pebbled nipples and sucked furiously, a moan tearing from both of them at the sensation.

As his son's cock throbbed beneath him Harry began to move, his boy was large though still not as large as his fathers seeing as he was still growing. As he ground himself against his son Harry could not deny that he felt powerful at this moment, being able to guide his child into the art of pleasure in this way, and thrilling in the twisted knowledge that he may very well wind up carrying his own son's seed soon.

As he grew more comfortable his son began to move as well, small thrusts against him at first as his hands began to roam his mothers back, soon his mouth journeying from his nipples to his throat and finally into a desperate kiss.

Pulling back and gasping Harry held his son's member as he rose up, waiting for his son to look at him in confusion before sinking down, pulling a long desperate groan from his son at the feeling.

Harry grinned as he felt his son's cock pulse within him letting out a gush of cum that mixed with his fathers as his body twitched and arched up, pushing his cock even deeper within him.

With a soft moan, Harry waited for his son to settle again before he began to move, delighting in every moan and whimper that escaped his boy, and feeling himself grow ever closer to the edge with each inexperienced thrust.

Again and again, Harry would bring his son to climax, his own releases milking his son into a desperate frenzy. Finally, hours later, when Harry's sight was beginning to darken after not only taking his mate for hours but also his son, the craze seemed to fade.

His son stilled within him, his head resting against his neck as he huffed deeply, gasping for air as they shivered before finally the sweet embrace of Morpheus took them both.

They woke hours later and still combined with his mates congratulating their son and guiding him through the next level of his training.

His second eldest son's first time was far more explosive than his brothers, however.

Harry could remember just finishing one of his games, Kreacher having fucked his mouth until his vision began to darken and Harry had begun to wonder if it were possible to drown from the amount of cum that Kreacher had gifted him before he left to do his duties at the Black House.

Harry had turned around only to be met with his second eldest son's lust blown eyes.

"Can we do that?" He had asked breathlessly as he palmed at himself, "I don't want to wait for tonight. I want to do that. Now."

Harry had smiled at his son, happiness swelling through him at the fact that he could give his son what he wanted so desperately.

"I will start you slowly," Harry said looking at him as he knelt down on the floor, smiling at the look of impatient irritation that adorned his face. "If we go right into it you'll miss a lot of fun." That seemed to calm his son as he relaxed, content to allow his mother to please him for the time being, his impatient gaze warning Harry that should he not be pleased he would simply take what would please him. Harry felt a delicious shiver run through him at that look, that look that only Kreacher had given him before.

Taking a deep and shaky breath Harry held the base of his sons erection, leaning forward and licking delicately at the tip which was currently leaking precome steadily. As he lapped at his sons slit he could hear his sons breathing growing deeper and hoarser, soft moans escaping him.

Sickling on the head of his penis Harry was not surprised when his son groaned loudly and came, Harry opening his mouth wide to catch it all as he looked up at his sons shocked and sated gaze. Once done Harry began to suck his son's thick cock in earnest, thrusting it into his mouth and humming. His son's breathing was ragged now and Harry could tell that he was forcing himself to hold back, to wait, and see if there was more than Harry could offer to him.

Suppressing a smirk Harry pushed forward further, relaxing his throat and taking his son into it.

With a surprised shout, his son came again, his hands flying into Harry's hair as he thrust several times as he came. Panting he looked back down at Harry before slowly thrusting himself once again, starting gently before making his way up into a more brutal stroke, pulling cries out of Harry's throat for his own pleasure.

The sharp tug against his hair, the brutal and punishing pace with which his son abused his throat, the crazed lust-filled gaze and he took what he wanted from his mother without a care, it was all too much for Harry to take. With yet another muffled shout Harry could feel his orgasm crash through him like a tidal wave, the world going black in its wake.

When Harry came to again it was to the feel of brutal thrusts within him as his son fucked him properly, the voice of his eldest drifting into his ears as he assured his brother that his mother wouldn't mind in the slightest.

"Mommy likes to be used."

Looking towards his eldest daughter Harry could not help but wish that her training had begun as wonderfully as his sons had.

Bucks were lucky in this count, Bucks sexual awakening was marked by pleasure and experimentation. For Doe's, however, theirs was marked by pain. For good reason too. Harry had even gone through the ritual, in a sense.

When a Doe presents it is the families (or close friend of the families) male Training Doe's job to ensure that she be ready for anything that their Master may require, this entire custom stemming from a group of horrible Masters who would force themselves upon their female elves, breaking countless of them. In an effort to protect their own the elves had begun to train their Doe's ahead of time.

The job of course going to the male Training Doe's so as to prevent accidental pregnancy.

The day that his daughter presented and Harry was told what he was required to do was the one day that he had regretted his new life. But Harry intimately understood why it must be done. If his mates had tried to keep him or use him again after that first night he would have become little more than a husk. At first, Harry feared that this same fate would befall his own daughter.

Thank Mother for Winky. Winky told Harry the story of her own training, the same training that every Doe she knew went through. Winky also told him of how thankful she was to have had that training.

With the agreement that Winky would care for his daughter after he was done Harry had agreed.

Kreacher provided Harry with a less potent version of the potion that he and Dobby had used that first night and Harry had taken it, praying to Mother Magic for forgiveness and taking solace in the comfortable swell of magic that he felt around him as though to say _It has to be done_.

Harry had entered his daughter's room, locking it behind him as he remembered Dobby doing all those years ago before facing his confused and curious daughter and smiling sadly.

"Take off your clothes and take this sweetie," He had said handing her a vial as he uncorked his own. His daughter, sweet and trusting did as told without a single question. With a deep and shaky breath, blinking away his tears Harry took the potion and happily accepted the lustful haze which drowned out his sorrow and regret.

As his daughter stared at him in confusion Harry stalked forward, directing her to lay down on her bed.

She questioned him then, hesitating and scared at the empty and lustful look in his eyes and Harry had grabbed her hair using it to guide her to the bed, ignoring her pleas, cries, and trembling and he forced her down.

Harry had grabbed her wrists in his, forcing them together behind her back where he held them securely in one hand, his other reaching down to pull his own clothing off.

Harry ignored his shame and regret, thinking only of how this had to be done, willing himself to continue as he could feel the potion affecting his body completely now, his penis standing stiff and erect as his daughter sobbed and begged him to stop.

_She'll thank you for it, Harry,_ Winky had said and Harry had to believe it.

Quickly, before he could lose his nerve Harry thrust himself inside of his daughter, pulling a harsh scream from her as he could feel wetness slowly dripping from where they were connected.

Don't think about it Harry, you have to fuck her, claim her, make sure she knows what to expect.

With that Harry closed his eyes and moved, thrusting harshly and trying desperately to ignore the sound of her pleas and cries, with every scream he would push forward harder, slamming into her brutally until all that was left were quiet sobs...

Once the potion had worn off and Harry had deflated within her he had done as Kreacher had instructed him too. He had magically cleaned only himself, dressed and left, trying desperately not to apologize or look at his daughter's broken body.

Exactly five minutes after he had left the room and collapsed, sobbing, into his mates arms Winky had entered to comfort, care for, and explain to his daughter what has happened and why.

It had taken his daughter three days to stop flinching when she was alone in a room with him, four more to effectively shut herself down during training, and yet another five before she agreed to the next level of training.

Harry had been relieved when she had, finally, he could love and cherish his darling girl instead of hurt her.

Harry had taken his time to truly pleasure his daughter, desperate to show her how great it could be. Thankfully since then his daughter had truly blossomed, sometimes even coming to him while he was training her brothers to offer her pussy for them to taste. Harry was so very proud of her.

Looking towards his younger ones Harry couldn't help but wonder which of them would request special training from him today...

* * *

**Three and a Half Years Later:**

Harry did not know where he was or how he came to be here. One moment he was feeding his youngest children with Winky and the next he was being sucked through a thin tube, pulled along as though tied to a string that someone else was winding. Focusing on the feeling he could just barely make out the whispers of the strange magic, ' _find Harry Potter, bring him to me._ ' Who could be trying to find him?

Praying to Mother Magic, willing her to help him Harry delighted when he felt her shoot through the connection at the one who had caused it, the connection fizzing out and throwing him to the ground in a strange place.

He was surrounded by tall trees that towered above him and cast the world into shadow. Standing up Harry felt desperately for his mateship bonds, feeling them winding around and becoming tangled in the forest around him. Something about these woods causing his magic to become confused and unable to work properly.

Deciding that the best thing to do would be to try and escape this forest Harry chose a direction and began to walk.

As the hours passed Harry continued trying to reach out for his mates with his magic, still unable to feel them, though it did seem like it was becoming easier to sense further and further. This thought spurred Harry on, he had to get back to his family. They had never gone a full night without his presence and he was unwilling to spend the night without them as well.

As Harry continued to probe with his magic for the connections that he had to each of his family Harry became truly aware of just how present Mother Magic had always been in his life. A gentle and ever comforting presence which, now that it was gone, left him feeling emptier than he ever had before.

Taking a seat onto a fallen log Harry breathed deeply, trying to center himself and focus. How would he get out of this mess he wondered.

A snap from behind him interrupted his internal monologue. Harry jumped up and took in the shadow figure before him.

A young centaur colt, looking to be in his late teens and almost to adulthood stood there, his hair and coat a dark muddy brown, dirt, and patches of moss clinging to him as he stepped forward and pawed at the ground, nostrils flared and eyes glaring down at him.

"Fertile," He murmured quietly, his voice rough and gravely as he twitched. With dawning horror Harry understood. This was no simple centaur, this was a rogue. One who was likely banished from his herd for a grave offense against another.

Slowly backing away Harry could feel his heart beating in his chest as though trying to fly out and escape the situation. As the centaur stepped forward yet again Harry ran.

Taking advantage of his small stature he darted below branches and shrubs, turned around corners quickly, and trying desperately to put enough distance between himself and the beast in the hopes of climbing high enough us a tree to be out of reach.

With every step he took Harry could feel the thunderous fall of the centaurs hooves against the forest floor, the brush of fingers against his back and arms as he tried to grab him. Seeing his chance as the forest floor dipped Harry pretended to go to the right, the beast falling for his trap as he flung himself to the left and scrambled desperately up the first tree that he could find.

Behind him the beast bellowed its rage and chased him again, hands grasping desperately at Harry's small limbs. Climbing fasted Harry managed to just barely miss the beasts grasping hand again as he rested his front legs in the tree in order to reach higher.

Looking down Harry met the beast's eyes and felt a fear that he had not felt in six years. The fear that this was the day that he would die.

Carefully climbing higher, ignoring the booming thunder of the beasts enraged yells Harry climbed towards where he could see the sun peeking through the branches of his tree.

Once up too high to safely climb any higher Harry focused his magic in one last desperate call for his mates. Clenching his eyes closed and praying that it would work.

The beast below his bellowed in rage once again, Harry clinging desperately to the tree as tears leaked from his eyes.

It didn't work.

It didn't work.

It didn-

"Harry?" Harry looked down at the forest floor with a shocked gasp, there stood his mates beside the now unconscious centaur.

How had they-? When did they-?

With a sob, Harry climbed back down the tree quickly, desperate to get back to his mates and go home.

Harry lay with his mates that night, feeling their love and care surround him, completely content and utterly unaware of how Wizards all through the world rejoiced as the newly reborn Dark Lord and his followers were found struck down by an act of Mother Magic herself, never to return.

**~End ~**

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, hopefully, this exceeded your expectations! I mean, there's what? ONE fanfiction about Harry, Dobby, and Kreacher? Yeah... I don't expect this to be popular but I'm actually pretty proud of how it turned out!

**Details from the story request/prompt:** Very young Harry between ages of 2-3 (aged up here to be 9), Extreme force, drug use, pregnancy, incest, rough sex.


End file.
